2 girls vs bullies
by Agent BM
Summary: Title not final. When 2 girls are tired of getting bullied all the time, they decide to get tougher to fight back, will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own WIR. Lucy Fluggerbutter and any oc's i mention belong to me unless stated otherwise. Natasia Monde is owned by my good friend I'm Reader-anon. Enjoy**

It was a friday afternoon at Sugar rush middle school, it was a nice day and school was just about over. 14 year old friends Lucy Fluggerbutter and Natasia Monde were at their lockers, Natasia was putting books in her backpack, while Lucy was looking in a mirror in her locker to apply makeup.

"Lucy, you look fine" said Natasia

"I just wanna look nice for the concert tonight" said Lucy

"Speaking of that, how'd you get candy crushers tickets anyway, i thought they put a restraining order on you because of your obsession with them" said natasia

"They did, i can't sit close to the stage but i can still watch as long as i'm not 50 feet in front of them. Trust me we can still see them" said Lucy

Lucy picked up her backpack and checked her watch.

"We still have 4 hours, after we drop our bags off i'll meet you-

Before Lucy could finish, both she and Natasia were grabbed and had their heads stuffed in their lockers. They were force fed gushers which morphed their heads into fruits, Lucy a cherry and Natasia a blue raspberry. Because their heads were morphed they found themselves stuck and unable to get out. Lucy and Natasia struggled trying to pull their heads out for a minute as the 2 people who did this to them laughed.

"Good job guys, search their bags for anything of value" said a familiar voice

Lucy and Nat instantly knew that voice, it was Jimmy Cane, a school bully. And the 2 people looking through their backpacks were his friends Amanda and Charlie.

"Want their phones?" asked Amanda

"Nah, got no use for those anymore, get what money they have" said Jimmy

Amanda and Charlie searched the girls and took all their money. Before they left, Jimmy went to lucy and removed her necklace, her most prized possession.

"Hey, what're you doing, that's mine" said Lucy angrily

She struggled again to get free but it was no use. Jimmy kicked both their butts really hard

"Well now it's mine, makes a nice trophy from the girl i love hurting the most" said Jimmy

The 3 left the 2 girls alone, still struggling. They cried for help, but there was no one else around, everyone in the school had went home.

"Why does he always pick on us?" asked Natasia

"I don't know, my mom can only lock him up so many times" said Lucy

"How're we gonna get out of this?" asked Natasia

"I can't glitch free, my powers haven't been working properly recently, Doctor says it's a small virus that should pass in a few days. We just gotta wait for the gushers to wear off. Should be a few more minutes assuming these aren't long term gushers, or we'd be here a while" said Lucy

(Hours later)

It was almost 7 at night, and the girls were still trapped in their school lockers. They were tired, hungry, exhausted from standing. Their backpacks lied on the floor, they were killing their shoulders for being worn so long with their heavy weight. The 2 were talking about their lives to pass the time.

"And ever since then i've been into MLP, it's something i just can't get away from" said Lucy

"Never knew that about you" said Natasia

"No one's ever really asked" said Lucy

Both their heads morphed back to normal almost instantly and the 2 fell back. The school was dark, no one was around. Lucy checked her watch

"No way we're catching that concert now. Lets say we both head home, drop these heavy bags off and meet up for dinner somewhere?" asked Lucy

"Up for pizza?" asked Natasia

"Sure. Meet you in half an hour" said Lucy

Both girls grabbed their backpacks and finally left the school.

(Candlehead's pizza and pasta)

The 2 met up at a new restaurant candlehead had opened up and sat waiting for a pizza to cook.

"I can't believe he just left us there" said Natasia

"He took my necklace, that bastard just took it when i was defenseless" said Lucy

"It's just a necklace lucy, you can always buy a new one, you have the money" said Natasia, who didn't understand why it was so special

Lucy was angered by this and reached for Natasia across the table, she growled at her and was angry at her for saying that. This frightened Nat, and when she realized what she did, she released her ands sat back down.

"Sorry, i didn't mean that" said Lucy

"What was so special about that thing anyway? Besides making you bulletproof" said Natasia

"I've worn it ever since i was 6, my mom and brother bought it for me as a birthday gift, it was the first really nice thing i owned, and i just got attached to it is all. I need to get it back somehow" said Lucy

"If only we were tougher, we could fight back" said Natasia

lucy put her purse on the table and pulled a lightsaber out. Natasia put hers on the table and pulled out a baton

"I'm skilled with this but no weapons are allowed at school" said Lucy

"I know. I'm skilled with this thing too, but i could be better" said Natasia

"What we need to do is train in hand to hand combat, maybe we can get tougher than Jimmy. And i guess it wouldn't hurt to train a little more with these. You mind if i borrow this? I'll give it back tomorrow" said Lucy

"Sure, what're you gonna do with it?" asked Natasia

"Make it tougher, for what i have in mind it'll come in handy. Meet me at my house tomorrow afternoon, we'll start getting tougher. We'll get so tough jimmy will be doing stuff for us" said lucy before putting the lightsaber and baton in her purse

Natasia smiled, that sounded great. Candlehead came by with a pizza

"Here's your pizza, enjoy" said Candlehead

"Trust me Nat, things are going to change for us" said Lucy


	2. Chapter 2

**First off i'd like to thank my friend I'm Reader-Anon for helping me very much with this chapter. Your assistance is much appreciated**

(The next day)

Natasia was led into the castle media room by Sour Bill and instructed to wait for Lucy to arrive. She set her purse down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. Lucy entered a few minutes later not wearing her hoodie and carrying her purse which she sat down on the coffee table. She pulled a metal bracelet out of her purse which she placed on Natasia's arm

"What's this?" asked Natasia

"That is an invention i made that the arcade doesn't seem to be too interested in for some reason they won't tell me, that bracelet will regenerate you if you die outside your game" said Lucy as she started removing her own jewelry

"And you tested this right?" asked Natasia

"Would i be giving it to you if i hadn't tested it? I've personally used it myself a few tines" said Lucy

She put her jewelry in her purse while taking out another Metal bracelet along with her lightsaber, and Natasia's Tanto baton. Lucy handed Natasia her weapon as she put her bracelet on and clipped her lightsaber to her skirt. Natasia looked at her weapon, even the hidden blade, she couldn't see any major differences, let alone any differences at all. Natasia was confused.

"Lucy, what did you do to my baton? I can't see anything different about it" said Nat

"Well i made it a little more durable and lightsaber and blaster resistant. You'll need that" said Lucy

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Nat

"Before i do that, remove that pink bracelet of yours and put it in your purse, i don't need it telling your dad to rush over here because it thinks you're in danger" said Lucy as she went to a ps2 console and set it up

"Fine, no one will go through my bag right?" asked Nat

"No, even kevin has enough respect for privacy that he won't look through these. Now get your weapon and stand next to me" said Lucy

"Where are we going?" asked Nat

"Revenge of the Sith, practice on some droids before any real bodies" said Lucy

"You ever kill anyone for real in any game Lucy?" Asked Nat

"I'm not gonna answer that as I fear your response. Once we perfect our weapons maybe we can go practice defending ourselves with our hands out in the forest or diet cola mountain" said Lucy

"I gotta be home by 7 just to let you know" said Nat

"We won't be working that long don't worry. Now hold still" said Lucy

Lucys game jumping device zapped the 2 into the game in a flash. When the 2 girls arrived they pulled out their weapons, ready to fight. 2 droids with electrostaffs approached

"The age of the Jedi is over" said a droid guard

Lucy activated her lightsaber and Natasia extended the blade on her baton and the 2 quickly fought the droids, dodging their staffs and landing blows on their heads. within a minute they cut both droids heads off and found themselves in the next part of the level, fighting alongside clone troopers.

"Here's where the real fun begins" said Lucy

A bunch of battle and super battle droids ran towards them.

"Unauthorized personnel have entered the area"

"Crush the clone troopers"

"Bring up the reinforcements" said a clone

Soon, the droids were destroyed and the next wave was getting ready. From the doors emerged several super battle droids, three crab droids, and two of Grievous's Magna Guards.

"Wait, I don't remember these guys as part of this level.", Natasia said, feeling a bit intimidated by the droids.

"I payed them extra to put up a heck of a fight. The ones a qhile ago were too easy.", Lucy said.

A super battle droid shot at Lucy but missed by a hair. Sadly, the same couldn't be said for her hair. "Hey! You shot my ponytail!" She charged at the droid and split it in half with her lightsaber.

Natasia laughed at her reaction but was unlucky enough when a Magna Guard swung his staff at her and knocked her down. She got up and glared at the droid. "Oh you did NOT just do that." She got up and used her blade to cut off the droid's arm without the staff. The guard swung his staff at her but she blocked it with the baton sheathe.  
Natasia seemed to be holding her own but was forced to her knees when the other Magna Guard swung his staff on top of his companion.  
"Argh!...No fair!" She disconnected the tanto blade from the staffe and cut through both staff arms. She ducked as the weight of the guards got thrown off ablance and caused them to collide with each other. She dropped her baton blade and grabbed one of the staffs before proceeding to use it to knock both guards' heads off.

"Nice one, Nat!", Lucy commented as she used a fallen super battle droid's torso as a shield while she was being shot at by the other SBDs. She used the Force to levitate and throw the torso at the other droids. Once they were down, she rushed oveer and cut them all down in half.

Now all that remained were the three Crab droids, two of which were four feet tall while the other was a giant at forty feet amd stood near the end of the hangar.

"Oh boy.", both girls said.

The droids quickly began firing at them. Both ducked behind the debris of fallen SBD parts. While they seemed to be providing some protection, they knew that these won't last long.

"So, got any ideas on how to beat these droids?", Natasia asked.

"Yeah. These droids have armorplast shields and are impervious to blasters. But see those blasters?" She pointed to the blasters mounted underneath the droids. "We have to find a way to take those out first."

Natasia grabbed a severed SBD arm equipped with a blaster amd tossed one to Lucy. She nodded, as if saying she knew what the other was thinking.

They got up from their cover and shot the blasters underneath the smaller droids. It proved successful. But when they aimed it at the larger Crab droid, it formed a shield and deflected the blasts. It then shot at them as the smaller Crab droids began searching for them.

"Well that didn't work. Any other ideas? I'm open to suggestions here.", Natasia said, peeking over the SBD torso and seeing the droids searching for them.

"Actually, I do. We're going to use their power against them.", Lucy replied.

"And how are we gonna do that?"

"Just stay behind me and follow my lead. Oh, and you might want to grab one of the SBD armor panels." Both girls got a decent enough piece of the armor and used it as a shield.

They climbed up some of the cargo crates while avoiding the smaller Crab droids. They positioned themselves away from view until one of the droids was right bellow them. "Okay, when I say 'now', we jump on the droid's back. I'll steer it towards the mama droid while you cover my back in case the other droid starts chasing us. Got it?"

Nat nodded. Though she still wasn't sure how this idea would work

"Okay...Now!", Lucy gave the signal and both jumped on the droid's back. As soon as they hit, the droid began to buck in an attempt to throw them off. But the two were not ones to go down easily.

Lucy ripped out the droid's eyes and pulled some wires before she was able to gain control of it. She made the droid go towards the larger droid.

Natasia was on the look out for the other droid, as Lucy ordered. No sooner had they gain control of it, the other droid kicked a large oil drum at them. Natasia was able to knock it off course with her baton. She set her baton on its extended form just as the droid began to chase them.

"Uh..Lucy! We've got company!"

Lucy looked back to see the droid. She smirked. "Don't worry, I got this." She yanked the wires and made the droid run at high speed towards the larger droid. Other droid sped towards them and gave chase.

"Lucy, what are you doing?", Natasia asked.

"We're going to use this droid to take that big one out."

"Wait, what?" How?"

The larger droid fired at them. Lucy put up her droid sheild and deflected it as she activated her lightsaber, making her appewr like a galant knight as opposed to a Jedi knight.

"No time to explain. When I say jump, we jump.", she held on to Natasia's wrist.

"Jump? Jump where?", Natasia asked, feeling a bit scared.

Lucy pointed at the photoreceptor eyes of the droid. "Aim for the eyes."

"Wait, do what? Are you crazy?"

Lucy ignored her. They were getting closer to the end of the hangar. Lucy stood up, as did Nat.

"Ready..."

"No, I'm not- "

"Now!" Lucy used her Force powers to enhance her jump. She and Natasia were soaeing through the air well above the monolithoc droid. "Nat, your blade! Aim for the eyes! "

Natasia did as she was told and both landed on the droid's back. They stabbed it's eyes and Lucy used her lightsaber to cut through the armor as much as she could before using the Force to pry it open and pull it apart. "Hang on tight! This is gonna get bumpy."

The droid shut down and fell over, crushing the two smaller droids and tossing the two girls onto the ground. They got up and were congratulated by Obi-Wan.

"Good job, my padawans. I think you can face this bully of yours now. "

"Thanks Obi-Wan.", both girls said.

Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious came up behind Obi-Wan and grinned at Lucy. "You know, I'm still looking for a good apprentice."

"Uh..No thanks. Well, thanks for letting us train here." Lucy looked at her watch and fake gasped. "Oh, would you look at the time. Our parents must be worried about us. Sorry but we gotta go, BYE!"

The two left the game and reappeared in the media room.

"Hey Lucy, who was that guy in the dark robe?", Nat asked.

"I don't want to talk about that" said Lucy as she looked at her now shorter ponytail

"Sorry about your hair" said Natasia

"It'll grow back quickly i assure you" said Lucy

Natasia checked the time on her phone, they'd only been gone an hour

"It's only 3, i thought you said our parents would be worried about us" said Natasia

"I only said that because i didn't want to talk to that guy" said Lucy as she started putting her jewelry back on

"So you think we're ready to fight jimmy?" asked Natasia

"Yeah, but not now, because i'm tired" said Lucy

"Me too" said Natasia "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I have a secret place we can hang out, no one will bother us" said Lucy

Both girls grabbed their purses and went to Lucy's room. Lucy threw her purse on her bed and rolled under it

"Come down here" said Lucy

"Your secret place is under your bed?" asked Natasia

"Just get down here" said Lucy

Natasia rolled her eyes. She threw her purse on the bed and rolled under it with Lucy. Lucy grabbed her arm and glitched to another room with a couch, snacks, tv, and a coffee table.

"where are we?" asked Natasia "And i thought you couldn't glitch"

"The virus is slowly passing through my body, i can't go far but we're near my room i assure you. Neat huh? No one knows about this place, not even Kevin. Airhead?" asked Lucy as she offered her an airhead

"Won't our heads-

"Not in this room, we'll hit the ceiling but we won't go through it" said Lucy

Natasia accepted the offer and both girls ate an airhead. Their heads turned into smiling red balloons and blasted off, though not through the ceiling. When they landed they were full of energy.

"Convenient, i don't have to go outside or get in trouble with Bill over eating these in my room" said Lucy

"That's great. So, when should we fight Jimmy?" asked Natasia

"I'm thinking after school monday, or maybe during, the teachers don't care i'm sure. I'm seeing Jimmy tonight, i'll leave a note at his house" said Lucy

"Why're you going to his house?" asked Natasia

"I want my necklace back" said Lucy

"Still upset over losing it?" asked Natasia

"You can't tell but i'm really furious about it" said Lucy

"I still think it's just a necklace and you're overreacting" said Natasia

"Don't make me angrier Nat" said Lucy who was trying to remain calm

Natasia went silent.


	3. Chapter 3

(The next day)

Lucy had told Natasia to meet her in the candy cane forest at a spot near diet cola mountain. Natasia searched the area and called out for her

"Lucy, where are you?" asked Natasia

A black purse fell from the trees and hit Natasia on the head.

"Ow, what's a purse doing in the trees?" asked Natasia to herself

She heard a scream and then a thud. She turned around to see Lucy face first in the ground.

"Ow" said Lucy "I hate double stripe branches"

"I believe this is yours?" asked Natasia handing her the purse

"Yes" said Lucy

"What were you doing up there?" asked Natasia

"Just hanging out" said Lucy "By the way, look what i got back"

Lucy reached under her hoodie and pulled out her necklace.

"You actually got it back?" asked Natasia

"I snuck in his house last night. Of course he saw me, and i had to, how do i put this"

Lucy made a toilet flushing sound.

"Oh, is that why your purse smells like-

"Yes, i'm still having it cleaned from the smell. When we're done i'm taking it to candlehead" said Lucy

"Why didn't you do that before you came here?" asked Natasia

"How else am i supposed to carry this?"

Lucy placed her purse on the ground and pulled out an adult sized body out of it. It wore an all black military uniform, a mask covering it's face, and on it's helmet an eagle and swastika with the letters SS at the side. Lucy placed the body against a tree and tied it up

"Lucy, 2 questions, what the hell is that and how'd you fit it in there?" asked Natasia

"One, i have an invention in here that allows me to have infinite space depending on how large the item is, and second, that's a nazi soldier i got from wolfenstein the new order. It was the first game i grabbed that had a human in it" said Lucy

"You just threw a dead body in there and brought it here?" asked Natasia

"No, i killed the man first and took his uniform and put it on a dummy. It was very easy actually getting it" said Lucy

(Flashback)

"ALARM, SEND BACKUP" shouted a commander

Lucy casually walked up to a group of soldiers shooting at her, every bullet bouncing off her like it was nothing. She shot a couple of them in the head with a pistol and started removing the armor from one of the bodies and putting it in her purse.

"Do you guys mind?" asked Lucy

"ALARM, SEND ME SOME BACKUP" shouted a commander

'Copy commander, sending backup'

"Why won't she die?" shouted a soldier

"This is almost too easy" said Lucy as she stripped a soldier

(End flashback)

"Why'd you steal a uniform? We could just use the dummy as is for whatever we're doing" said Natasia

"I needed something intimidating for our hand combat, that is intimidating. You'd rather punch a stormtrooper? That armor will hurt your hand" said Lucy

"This is fine. So hand combat?"

"Punching, kicking, you get the idea" said Lucy

Lucy kicked the dummy in the head and rapidly punched the dummy in the chest. Natasia joined in, starting with a few kicks and punching the helmet clean off.

"We should be ready in no time" said Lucy

"Hey, dumb and dumber, Jimmy's looking for you"

The 2 turned to see Jimmy's 2 friends Amanda and Charlie.

"You took something that doesn't belong to you anymore. He was going to give it to me but you stole it" said Amanda

"My necklace is not yours, it's mine and it always will be. We're gonna teach jimmy a lesson for all the stuff he's done to us" said Lucy

"Jimmy's looking forward to pounding you at school tomorrow. But before he gets you we want a piece of you ourselves" said Charlie

"Well Lucy, i think now's a good time to test our strength" said Natasia as she pulled out her baton

"I believe you're right" said Lucy

Natasia charged at Charlie and Lucy threw Amanda at a tree with her force powers. Natasia smacked Charlie with her baton and kicked him in the face, knocking him out. Lucy charged at amanda and repeatedly punched her in the chest. She used the force to pull her lightsaber out of her purse and stabbed Amanda with it, shocking Natasia, who didn't think she'd go that far.

Amanda regenerated and grabbed Charlie

"Just you wait til jimmy hears about this, you 2 are dead, dead i tell you" said Amanda angrily before running off

Natasia looked at lucy who deactivated her saber.

"Don't you think you went too far killing her?" asked Natasia

"She deserved it" said Lucy

"I didn't think you'd do that is all' said Natasia

"I'm tired of being bullied, you know that. No more training, i think we're ready for tomorrow" said Lucy

She grabbed her purse and started walking away

"And where are you going?" asked Natasia

"Candlehead's, she's helping me remove sewer smell from my bag" said Lucy

"What about this dummy you left here, what should i do with it?" asked Natasia

"I don't care" said Lucy as she hopped in her kart and sped off

Natasia looked at the dummy

"Maybe dad has a use for it, i don't know. What the heck am i gonna do with this?" asked Natasia to herself


	4. Chapter 4

**This story's been on my stories to finish list for quite a while and I'm gonna finish it no matter what. Hope you like it**

(The next day at school)

Lucy and Natasia stood at their lockers, doing the things they normally did. Word had gotten out of their fight with Jimmys friends, and no one wanted to be around them, for they were dead girls walking.

"He'll be here any moment, I can sense it" said Lucy

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this" Said Natasia

"That's why I brought this"

Lucy dug into her backpack and revealed her lightsaber. Natalia's eyes widened seeing it.

"What? Lucy, not here" Said Natasia

"It's just in case" Said Lucy

"Well well Well, look who it is, the dead girls walking"

The 2 turned around to see Jimmy cane the bully, and he didn't look happy.

"I heard what you did to my friend, thought I should reach you a lesson. No gushers this time, instead I'll be stuffing you inside those lockers" Said jimmy

"Bring it on" Said Lucy

Jimmy charged for them but the girls got out of the way and began punching his face and back. Jimmy swung wildly in the air to try and hit them, but the 2 had managed to avoid every hit, perhaps that training paid off. A small crowd had gathered to watch the fight, they cheered both girls on. To natasia this felt wrong, but also right, Jimmy deserved every hit he got.

Lucy used her force powers to reach for her lightsaber.

"Lucy don't" shouted Natasia

But it was too late, Lucy activated her saber and jimmy was stabbed by the blue blade. Jimmy lost consciousness and his body passed out. This was sweet sweet revenge.

"LUCY FLUGGERBUTTER, NATASIA MONDE, PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!" Shouted an angry teacher

"Ooooohh"

"The princess and her friend got in trouble "

"This won't end well for them"

"The rest of you, get to class or I'll send you with them" Said the teacher

(Sometime later)

Lucy and natasia sat outside the office, both very nervous. Lucy was chewing on her necklace while Natasia was eating part of the chair. Lucy gave her a look

"I eat when I'm nervous ok?" Asked Natasia

In the office, both girls had their fathers, Rancis Fluggerbutter and Alden Monde, talking to the principal. The principal was against the girls for what they did.

"She stabbed a student with a weapon, she killed him. What if he was from some other game? I should expel those 2 for what they did, harming an innocent student. You're married to the president, is this how you raised your daughter?"

Rancis slammed his fist on the principals desk, he was angry.

"Innocent student? My daughter was bullied by that kid, she's told me and my wife plenty of times, and every time we complain you always say something will be done but obviously that hasn't happened" said Rancis

"My daughter was only protecting herself, I'm not happy she picked a fight at school but she was only defending herself. She told me what happened to her Friday afternoon. No one helped her or the princess" said Alden

"That's besides the point" said the principal

"No its not, you're supposed to make these girls feel safe and welcome, obviously that hasn't happened or we wouldn't be here would we? Enjoy your last day as principal, I'm gonna get you fired after I have this discussion with Vanellope at the race track" said Rancis

The principal was in shock hearing that. The 2 fathers left the office and looked at their kids.

"I didn't mean to kill him" said Lucy

"This isn't completely your faults, we know. We just finished talking to the principal, and he better start looking for a new job soon. Now we know you girls were only defending yourselves, but we still have to punish you for starting a fight" said Alden

"Lucy, you're grounded for a month, no tv, phone or internet" said rancis

"What?!"

"You did kill that bully, that's not the answer" said Rancis

Lucy lowered her head.

"I understand, I accept my punishment" Said Lucy sadly

"As for you Nat, grounded for 1 week, no phone, tv, or leaving the house for any reason but school for a week" Said Alden

"Yes dad, I understand" Said Natasia

(1 week later)

Lucy was being slammed against lockers by Jimmy who was laughing at her misery, that was until a big lollipop man with sunglasses showed up.

"That's it Jimmy, I'm sick of your bully bully ways, you're expelled"

"Who are you?" Asked Jimmy

"I'm your new principal, principal Albert,hired personally by president vanellope, and you're expelled"

"What? No please, I can't get expelled, I'll do anything but please-

"I'm kidding" Said Albert

"You are?" Asked Jummy

"For now I am, But you better not be caught bullying by me, or you're fired, now get out of my sight" shouted Albert

Jimmy ran away, Albert helped Lucy up.

"Thank you, no teacher or anyone has helped me like that" said Lucy

"Things are gonna change around here Princess. Don't worry, I'm here to protect you. If you ever feel unsafe or have a problem you want to work out, or just want to eat lunch in peace because I know that's hard for you, come to my office, you're always welcome, and bring anyone you want, my office is a safe zone" said Albert

Lucy smiles, she thanked Albert before he walked away, and she was greeted by her friend Nat.

"So you've met him too?" Asked Nat

"Yeah, for once I feel safe at this school" said Lucy

"We shall see for how long. How's your grounding going?" Asked Nat

"Unbearable but I'll get through it" Said Lucy

"Just got ungrounded last night, hang in there Lucy" Said Nat

"I will Nat, I will" Said Lucy


End file.
